Happy Birthday Anna Smith
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Modern AU one shot shamelessly stolen from the short "Happy Birthday To Me" starring Brendan Coyle.


**A/N A fluffy modern AU one shot which I admit I totally ripped off from the short "Happy Birthday To Me" starring Brendan Coyle. It was written by Angela Burke and Jessy Sheerin. I have no rights to anything that has to do with that story. It's wonderful and I totally suggest you watch it. I saw it on Vimeo.**

**Please take a moment to leave a review. They make my day.**

Anna Smith had never played the victim and she refused to start today, her 28th birthday. So what if she had just moved to London and knew no one and her flat had no air conditioning and it was sweltering hot today. So what if her new job was proving to be confusing and stressful so far. So what if her parents weren't able to make it down from Inverness to be with her and it was the first time in her entire life she wasn't having a proper party. At least Gwen was coming to spend the night and help celebrate.

Anna was almost home and lost in these thoughts when she stumbled and dropped her keys. She bent to pick them up but had to quickly stand again to keep the box containing her cake from falling to the pavement. A man with a cane was walking up the sidewalk in the opposite direction and stooped to retrieve the keys for her.

"Let me get those," he said. His voice had a pleasing hint of an Irish burr.

"Oh, that's not necessary," she smiled.

"I assure you, I can manage." He sounded somewhat defensive as he bent to get the keys and Anna felt badly.

"I'm sure you can," she chuckled, "better than me apparently."

He looked for any hint of pity to cross her countenance but he found none. Not that he wanted to, it was just that he usually did. He felt ashamed that he had snapped at her and tried to make amends.

"I'm John," he said reaching to hand her the keys, "John Bates. I live in #42. Do you live here then?" As he said it his face broke into the slightest hint of a smile. It barely reached the corner of one side of his mouth, but Anna found it wonderful.

"Yes, in 40. I just moved here last week."

"Welcome to the neighborhood…."

"Anna, Anna Smith," she rushed to add.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Anna Smith." His smile was a little wider this time. "Stewart's," he continued nodding toward the box, "they're very good. It must be a special occasion."

"Not really, no," Anna said shyly, "only my birthday."

"Well that's special."

"Not so much this year. I don't really know anyone in London yet."

"Drowning your sorrows with a whole cake then?" John teased.

"Oh god, listen to me," Anna exclaimed, embarrassed, "It's not so bad as all that. My best mate Gwen is coming later today to spend the night."

"Ah, well that will be lovely, won't it?"

They stood awkwardly staring at each other until John broke the silence, "Well, I must be off. My brother and his wife are coming round for lunch. Nice to meet you Anna Smith."

"Nice to meet you, John Bates."

They both went to their doors and began to open them when John said, "Anna… happy birthday." This time he smiled fully and it made an adorable set of crinkles appear on the sides of his eyes.

As Anna went up the stairs to her flat she couldn't help but smile herself. Although John Bates seemed to be quite a bit older than she was Anna couldn't deny that he was very handsome. Maybe her flat wasn't so bad after all.

Anna went to the kitchen and carefully took the cake from its box and placed it on a plate. She rummaged in the fridge for the salads she had bought for lunch and began to arrange them on the table. She was moving back and forth setting the table when she heard a car honking its horn out on the street. She moved to the open doors off the sitting room and stepped out. She looked down but didn't recognize the car stopped in front of the building.

"We meet again," she heard from the balcony next door.

"Hello again, Mister Bates," she laughed, "I heard the horn and thought it might be Gwen."

"Me too. Well not Gwen, but my brother. And please call me John."

"Alright then, John," she tried to think of something else to say to keep him outside but had no good ideas. "Ta then."

"Yes, we must get ready for our guests, mustn't we?" And with that he was gone.

She went back indoors and resumed setting the table. Before long the phone rang and she saw as she answered that it was Gwen.

"Anna?"

"Yes Gwen."

"My piece of shite car broke down on the M1 and I'm waiting for the tow. I guess I'll be a little late."

"No worries, it's not like we had any big plans anyway. Get here when you get here. And be safe."

They rang off and Anna decided that the extra time gave her the leeway to straighten up the flat a little more. She went to the closet, got the vacuum and began to sweep the rug. It was dreadfully hot and it didn't take long until she was dripping sweat. She decided to step out on the balcony for some air.

As she stepped through the door she saw John on his balcony as well. He was leaning on the railing gazing across the not so exciting view. "We meet again I see."

"Huh," he laughed, "I just stepped out for a bit of air. I have no air conditioning inside and for some reason I thought it a good idea to use the oven today." He shook his head at his own folly.

"Me too. I was just vacuuming and the heat got too much for me in a matter of minutes. I don't have air either."

"Something we have in common then." He smiled again and Anna almost thought he was flirting with her. She rather hoped he was.

Another car pulled up on the street and this time a couple got out and waved up at John.

"That's mine then. When is your friend...Gwen was it? When is she due to arrive?"

"Don't know. She called and said she's going to be late."

"That's a shame."

John's guests shouted up for him to open the door and he waved before ducking back inside his flat.

Anna went in as well and flopped down in a chair. She was beginning to find it more and more difficult to keep the blues away. Her mood wasn't helped by the fact that she could now hear music and laughter coming from John's flat next door. She closed her eyes and could picture the smile on his face as he interacted with his guests. What was it about this man that was getting to her so quickly?

Just then her phone rang again. It was Gwen with worse news this time. Her car needed a part which the garage wouldn't have for a few days. She offered to get on a train and make her way down to London but Anna insisted that it was too much trouble and they could see each other the next weekend instead. She could tell that Gwen felt terribly and although she was disappointed she wasn't about to add to her friend's guilt. She wrung off and went to the kitchen.

She cut herself a huge piece of cake, put it on a plate and began to stuff bites into her mouth. Surprised when her doorbell rang, she was even more surprised when she saw John standing on her stoop. She quickly wiped her mouth hoping there were no stray crumbs or frosting and tried to make the cake plate in her hand less obvious.

John leaned around her trying to peer into her flat, "Has Gwen finally arrived then?"

Anna swallowed quickly, feeling utterly foolish as she said, "No. She's had a bit of car trouble and had to cancel. I swear she really does exist though."

John laughed and the sound made Anna's insides jump, "I'm sure she does. It's a shame though. And on your birthday too."

"How's your party going," Anna inquired, 'it sounds like its going well."

"That's actually why I'm here. I wanted to let you know that if we get too loud you should just bang on the wall. My brother has horrible taste in music I'm afraid."

"No, it's fine. It's not like you'll be interrupting anything now anyway." Damn, why had she said that? Now she sounded pathetic. The last thing she wanted was for John to feel sorry for her.

"Alright then, I best get back." He turned to go but then turned back. "You could join us if you'd like. It is your birthday."

She knew it, she knew he would feel badly. "That's very kind, Mr. Bates…"

"John."

"John, but I wouldn't want to intrude on family time."

"It's no trouble, really."

"Maybe some other time."

"Alright. If you're sure." He looked at her skeptically.

"I'm sure," she smiled.

She was napping when she heard another car horn. She shook her head slightly and made her way back onto the balcony in time to see John's guest drive away. A few minutes later he left his flat and looked up to smile at her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said.

"I hope not," she answered too quickly for her own satisfaction. Ug, what was she doing?

"I'm just off to the market. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing, but thanks. That's very kind." She watched him walk down the street until he had completely rounded the corner before she went back inside and flopped into her chair again. She almost cut another piece of cake but then thought better of it.

She was watching some tear jerky chick flick on the telly and feeling well and truly sorry for herself when her doorbell rang yet again. She made her way to the door and was elated when she saw John standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne.

"I couldn't stand the thought of such a lovely lady spending her birthday all alone. It's just not right," he smiled and held out the flowers, "I know I'm not as good as Gwen but would you settle for a celebratory glass with me?"

"Happily," she answered, beaming from ear to ear, "Come on through. You know I have cake."

As John entered the flat and made his way to the kitchen Anna thought her birthday was shaping up very nicely.


End file.
